1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to a reflex sight and in particular to a reflex sight having at least two light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reflex sights are optical or computing sights that reflect one or several reticle images, such as red dots, onto a combining glass for superimposition on a target. Reflex sights are commonly configured as non-magnifying firearm sights, without distorting the image of the target or reticle. The reflex sights are also used to aid targeting for other devices, such as telescopes and point-and-shoot digital cameras.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional reflex sight 100 usually includes a battery powered LED 110 provided for illumination of the reticle. The reflex sight 100 further includes a lens module 120 with a reflective coating film 121 formed therein. The LED 110 emits light through the path P, and light is reflected by the coating film 121 to the viewer along the axis C, as the arrows indicate in FIG. 1. Hence, the viewer can see the field of view and a reflection of the projected reticle (e.g. a red dot) simultaneously. Since the reticle is illuminated by the battery powered LED 100, the reticle pattern will not be shown if battery power of the LED 100 is expired or the LED 100 is defective.